She Loves Him, She Loves Him Not
by the rain in asia
Summary: O.K. So we've got a hot 21 year old, pink haired kunoichi wearing a tight, white, short medical coat. And then we've got 2 male shinobi. Both spending equal time with her. Guess what this combo equals. SasuSaku, SaiSaku ..Vote for fav couple!..
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yume-chan here! My first fanfic is finally up! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything, so don't sue me. But if I did own Narutor… Sakura would get together with either Sai or Sasuke much faster than Kishimoto-sama is developing their love lives.

Anyway, read and review guys, my first fic, so I'm really looking to improve. Flames welcome with open arms

**I know that this is a short chapter. I don't plan to keep them this short. This is simply a preview of what's in store for you all in future chapters!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two pairs of onyx eyes met with one another across the room. You could nearly hear the explosion as the fire that blazed fiercely within their eyes with mounds of hatred, anger, jealousy, and passion met with one another. Years of unshowed emotions captured the moment, surrounding each of the three shinobi the room contained. And all because of their favorite, pink-haired kunoichi.

Yep, that's right, these two boys who shall remain unnamed **(A/N: Sasuke and Sai) **are fighting over a certain girl who shall also remain unnamed **(A/N: Sakura)** These two, normally calm boys were letting all of their emotions show. And guess what? You know that girl I mentioned? Yeah, well she was standing right between them. Previously, she knew nothing of their feelings for her. But right now, she was using her expertise in emotion reading to read these guys minds.

**A Few Months Later**

Her hands ran through his raven hair, his hands running up and down her slender yet muscular figure. Lips caught in a dangerous entangle, the two fight for control. Her back against the hospital wall. Him pressing her small figure as far into the concrete as it will go. Then _he's _pressed against the wall. Her arms pinning him to the wall, not allowing him to take control. But she melts when his hands brush her bare skin, exposed from the only five buttons he had managed to get undone so far on her tight, dress-like hospital uniform; he takes control again. His knee coaxes her uniform a little farther up her thigh. She moans his name, and they both die and go to heaven. **(A/N: Not literally! They're still here; it's just an expression!)** But whoa! I'm getting way ahead of myself now! We don't even know which raven-haired man is seducing Sakura yet! Maybe we should backtrack a bit, start our story from a more appropriate place…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Woohooo! Prologue/Preview up! **

Hey guys, I'm in school, so who knows when my next update will be. Probably within

the next three days, I hope. Once I get things going, I plan to do a nice, _long, _chapter

once a week. Just a heads up.

**Who should Sakura end up with?!?!?**

I'm taking a poll on who Sakura will end up withI am a supporter of either couple, so I need you guys to vote on one guy or another, or this story will never end.Just don't tell me to put Sasuke and Sai togetherone of them must end up with Sakura. **Email me or send me a message. **

**Thanks, guys! Read and review! Flames welcome!**

**Love Always, Yume-chan**


	2. Chapter 2 The Real Chapter 1

**Hey! Yume-chan here!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (c'mon, seriously, why would I write a fanfiction if I did?!?)

I got so many reviews within only 2 days! I was so happy, I stopped reading mid-fanfiction to continue writing. Keep reviewing guys! **Although I love that you're voting for Sasuke and Sai, **I would love you guys even more if you could **review my writing! **I love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing! Now, where was I…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seven years after their last encounter with Sasuke at age 14, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto are all 21. And completely mature. However unlikely that may seem.

Naruto and Sakura have finished their apprenticeships, and are both equally as strong as Sasuke! However unlikely that may also seem.

Naruto and Sakura, together with Kakashi and Sai have rebuilt team 7. **(A/N: And while I'm on a spontaneous spree, I'll let you know that Sai has finally abandoned his mission and has officially become the 4th member of team 7 (after kicking Sasuke out)) **Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai have all made a silent pact not to mention Sasuke. He isn't part of their village, team, lives, or hearts anymore. **(A/N: O.K. I'm done with the background info.)**

Sakura, alone in her small apartment in Konohana, is sound asleep. Or, at least, she _was _sound asleep, until a certain blond-haired nuisance decided to disturb her precious slumber. ANBU kunoichis need at least 5 hours of sleep every other day. Sakura had already gotten 12. It was time to get her out of bed, Naruto decided.

His apartment is right next to Sakura's, and Sai's was on Sakura's other side. The two boys seemed to spend 3/4 of their time away from missions at Sakura's house. The other 1/4 of their time was spent dressing and sleeping. **(A/N: and washing! They didn't take showers at Sakura's!)**

Naruto hopped through Sakura's open window, and landed softly beside Sakura's bed. Sakura snapped up, alert and ready to kill her blond-haired best friend.

"Get the hell out of my room!!!!!!"

"Demo, Sakura-chan, you've been sleeping forever!"

"Screw you to all eternity, Naruto, the one day we're not in the middle of God knows where and trying not to get killed by some frickin' ninja from the Hidden Village of Heaven Help Us, I finally get some time to sleep! I don't need you disturbing my chakra at _checks clock _11:00! _pause _Holy shit! It's already 11?!?!?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Sakura-chan," Naruto whined. Sakura groaned. She was supposed to meet Ino at a local café at 11:30! They had decided to take advantage of Sakura's day off.

Ino had given up being a ninja after Sasuke left, and had taken over the family flower business. **(A/N: C'mon guys, go with me on this. I needed to get rid of her as a ninja, so I decided this was a good way to do it nicely. I personally am not fond of Ino, so please no complaints!) **Sakura and Ino saw very few of each other since Sakura became ANBU, so they always got together on Sakura's days off. Actually, Sakura had more days off than Ino knew bout, but what Ino didn't know couldn't kill her.

Sakura pulled herself out of bed, leaving a drooling Naruto as she went into the bathroom to change out of a very revealing nightshirt.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan," Sakura could hear outside of her bathroom, "Today, can we have lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, and then see a movie?" Naruto continued, but Sakura blocked him out. He probably wouldn't remember what he said himself anyways. Her brain snapped awake, though, when she heard Sai's voice.

"Shut up, ya dickless bastard. You should know by now that ugly will only go out with you if you promise to strip before the end of lunch." Now Sakura was fully awake. And pumped with 7 extra hours of sleep's worth of adrenaline.

"SAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!" Sakura burst into her bedroom, ninja wear, head protector, and kunai all ready for action.

With one great punch, Sakura smashed Sai into the opposite wall.

"Call me a whore one more time, and I'll ban you from my refrigerator." Ha. Sai would kill himself before giving up his free access to Sakura's refrigerator, which is always chock full of Sai's favorite food. Has someone been shopping with a certain someone in mind? hint, hint, wink, wink

"I don't recall specifically calling you a whore, Sakura, and it's not my fault that you sure seem like one when you seduce your victims before killing them! Jeez, calm down, Sakura."

"Yeah, well I don't see you having any better ideas of how to kill our targets! And you sure were implying that I was a whore, Sai. For that, you'll both have to find some place other than my kitchen for lunch! Both of you, OUT, NOW!!!!!" And with that said, Sakura pushed them both out of her window. **(A/N: They caught themselves with chakra! They're not stupid enough to fall! Although for all you Sasuke lovers and Sai haters, that is a great way to get rid of him…)** and lowered herself into the street, making her way to the café she was going to meet Ino at, pulling her short pink hair into a ponytail and slipping her hand protectors on along the way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Konoha seemed to be particularly noisy today, Sakura noticed. Ino was always on top of all the latest gossip, so Sakura picked up her pace, eager to find out what the big commotion is

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**At the Café**

Sakura entered the café. It was a small, quaint place. Immediately, all the men's heads turned when Sakura made her entrance. Mouths dropped open, and love proposals were prepared.

As a strong, thin, beautiful, curvy kunoichi, Sakura was used to getting attention like this, so she ignored the hungry stares and made her way to Ino, who was in the opposite corner.

Ino's long, blond hair was up in a neat bun, and she was wearing a purple t-shirt with a jean skirt. Sure, she looked sexy, but she wasn't even close to matching Sakura's beauty. Ino smiled at her friend as she sat down and ordered a black coffee.

"So, billboard brow, enjoying your power to hypnotize men without even using one of your famous Justus?"

"Actually, quite the opposite. I really wouldn't mind if you took them all, pig." The two rolled their eyes at each other, accustomed to their argumentative greetings, and began a normal conversation. They exchanged their latest news; who bought flowers for whom, which hidden village was out to get Konoha now. Yet despite the normality of their conversation, Sakura could sense that Ino was getting jittery, like she did when she was hiding something, or when she held really important or exciting news. And Sakura was determined to find out what exactly it was that Ino was hiding from her.

"And then Neji bought a white rose! You can just guess who that must be going to! You haven't been on any missions with Neji or Tenten lately, have you? I haven't heard the status of their relationship in a while!"

"Ino, what's going on?"

"What?"

"What news announcement did I miss?"

"W-what do you mean, Sakura?"

"The entire village in on edge. What did I miss?" Ino sighed. She was hoping she wouldn't have to be the one to relay the news to Sakura.

"Listen, Sakura. I'm sorry the moment you get back from a S-ranked mission you have to hear this. Understand, you were supposed to be the first person to know, along with the rest of team 7."

"Yeah, and?" Sakura leaned forward. Finally! Some answers!

"And also, as soon as you hear this, you are to report to Tsunade. She told the people closest to team 7 to inform you guys if we happened to meet up with you. I didn't want to be the one to tell you, so I tried to stay away from the topic."

"Yeah, and?" Now Sakura was getting impatient.

"This was supposed to be a secret, but too many people saw it happen. So now the whole village knows. Except for team 7. I'm sure by the time you get to Tsunade's office, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi will already be there."

"Spit it put already, girl!" Now Sakura was getting aggravated. What could possibly be so important? Intimidated by the fiery Sakura, Ino decided it was time to indeed spit it out.

"Sasuke's back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh! Cliffie! What Now!

Sorry it took so long to update, this chapter is longer than expected. Next chapter up in about a week. Give or take a few days. Anyways, here's a **preview of the next chapter:**

_His onyx eyes met her green ones. He took a second to look her up and down. Holy cow, she had certainly grown ion the past seven years. And in all the right places…_

So continue to review, faithful fans! Or thou shall never receiver "chapter 3" (I know the first chapter wasn't really a chapter.) So **review!** And read! And tell me **who should Sakura end up with! **AND CHECK OUT MY HOMEPAGE (aka my deviantart account)

Love always,

Yume-chan


	3. Chapter 2 Interrogation

**Yume-Chan Here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… but if I did…_(Evil Laugh)_**

O.K. O.K! I had an evil idea! So Sakura _bleeps _both Sasuke and Sai, dumps them both, and hooks up with…JIRIYA! (Writing all those pervy books really helps in bed…) LOL! OMG! I fall over laughing just thinking about it.

Gomen. I'd never do that. Or maybe Sai and Sasuke will realize what a bitch Sakura is (I didn't mean that! Forgive me, Sakura-chan! I love you to the grave! My favorite character forever and ever!) and become gay- Sai w/Garra and Sasuke w/Lee!

All right, I'm done being random and pocky-high. Well, lazy bums, **review** already and **tell me who Sakura should end up with!** Before I come up with more sickening pairings. Hmm…I'm starting to get good ideas for future fanfics…

BTW, it seems like Sasuke has truly won the hearts of female Naruto fans. I love him too, but at the same time, I absolutely detest him. Sakura's feelings in this chapter really reflect my own views on Sasuke.

I also wanted to know, are there any male readers out there? It seems like everyone who has reviewed is female. Please forgive me kindly if this is the wrong impression. Is it true, though?

Right now, it seems like Sasuke is in the lead, so, Sai fans, click that beautiful review button down there! And Sasuke fans make sure your man stays on top! I can't end this without you guys!

**Love always, **

**Yume-chan**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Recap…

A la café:

"Sasuke's back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_poof _Sakura was gone. Ino sighed. She'd check up on Sakura in a few days. Hopefully she'd be out of shock by then. **(A/N: maybe I should just drawl on about Ino for the rest of this chapter, just to annoy you. Then you'd swear me to hell and never read my story again. Never mind. I love you guys! I'll stick to team 7 for this chapter.)**

Sakura poofed in front of Tsunade, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. Her shock was obvious, showing through her big green eyes. Kakashi was restraining a fuming, cursing, ready to kill Naruto, and Sai was standing impassive.

Sai was eager to meet the former teammate of his teammates, which had caused them to be so devoted, so angry, so unpredictable with their emotions. He was eager to smash Uchiha Sasuke into the middle of his next lifetime.

Tsunade was twitching, giving Sakura a look when she entered. Sakura wasn't sure what the look said, but thankfully, Tsunade accompanied the look with some words.

"ANBU are bringing Sasuke up now. He's been in a high security cell for three hours. He had simply walked right through the gates, as if he belonged in the village…" her voice trailed off, and her eyes glazed over.

The next few minutes were like being a marshmallow in a microwave- everyone was slowly melting, waiting to explode. Everyone was twitching. And tapping. And sweating. And anxiously anticipating the return of the former team seven member.

Finally, Sasuke arrived, weak, and tied together with chakra strings. It was apparent that his chakra had been drained, based on his current state.

Everyone stared at him. And stared. And stared. His ever-onyx eyes only glared at Tsunade, however, avoiding eye contact with everyone else. Sakura guessed he wasn't to pleased to be removed of his chakra, kept in a high-security prison cell, and be constantly accompanied by ANBU.

He wore a loose black t-shirt and khaki shorts. His clan symbol was nowhere in sight. He was a head taller than Sakura, a half-head taller than Naruto, and a few inches shorter than Sai and Kakashi. He wore no headband, not showing which village he is loyal to, or proving the fact that he is an official shinobi. His hair is longer than Sakura remembered it from 7 years ago, but it still stuck up in the back. With his mature face and handsome muscular body, his chicken hair looked really, well, …cute.

Upon looking at Sasuke's hair, in any other given situation, Sakura would have giggled, Naruto would have made fun of him, and Kakashi would have smiled fondly. But that wasn't what was happening.

Instead, Naruto glared at his ex-friend, ready to murder him for what he did to both Sakura and himself. Sai was in the same situation, thinking mostly about Sakura's feelings, however, and both are being restrained by Sasuke's ex-sensei Kakashi. It was clear, however, that Kakashi really wanted to let the two boys beat Sasuke to a pulp.

And Sakura, well, she wasn't sure how to feel. She hated him for leaving and breaking her heart, but at the same time, she wanted to forgive him and go back to the way team 7 used to be, when they were still genin. So she just stood there, taking her turn to be the impassive one.

Sasuke knew that is former team wanted to kill him. He knew perfectly well. He didn't even know why he came back to Konoha. He had escaped from Orochimaru and killed Itachi. **(A/N: Sorry. I didn't need him so I killed him off)** Konoha just seemed like the best place to live out his life. Except for one tiny detail: He's a hated, no despised S-ranked traitor.

Yeah, he had definitely drunk too much sake the night he decided to come back to Konoha.

He took advantage of the fact that everyone was silent, besides the fumings of Naruto and Sai, and everyone was still, except for the attempts to strangle Sasuke from across the room from Naruto and Sai, to soak up the new image the shinobi and kunoichi he was once proud to call his teammates held, 7 years after he had last seen them.

Naruto was as blond as ever, still clad in orange, and from the bits of conversation he had managed to pick up, just as hyper, in a more mature, sport of way. ? Apparently, his skill has surpassed Jiriya's, and since he became ANBU, has proven very helpful to the village.

The entire world has heard of his great power! Even Sasuke, as detached as he was, had caught wind of the great Naruto. Taller and more mature (in some aspects of his life) Naruto had certainly grown in strength, wisdom, and height.

He never realized it before, but deep down, Sasuke knew he would do anything to see Naruto give him that toothy grin again.

Sasuke then shifted his gaze to his precious sensei. Kakashi hadn't changed. The same orange book poked out of his back pocket, the same gray hair stood straight up, and the same black mask covered the majority of his face. Sasuke _would_ have smiled at seeing something the same as he had left it, but his situation wouldn't permit it.

Next, Sasuke looked at Sai. He had heard of this guy. Sai looked suspiciously like himself, and is known for his killer attacks. But what intrigued Sasuke the most about Sai is that he had heard that he was secretly dating Haruno Sakura. He was seen with her all the time, apparently, even when they weren't on missions together. Sasuke wasn't sure why, but this really pissed him off.

Speaking of Sakura, Sasuke tried to look at her, only to find her staring at him. Was that hate in her eyes?!? She couldn't hate him! She averted her gaze quickly, to Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. Sasuke watched painfully as her eyes softened for her _current_ team.

She glanced back a Sasuke. His onyx eyes met her green ones. He took a second to look her up and down. Wow, **(A/N: Someone told me to take out the holy cow, so I did)** she had certainly grown in the past 7 years. And in all the right places…

Sakura turned her head again, not being able to handle keeping eye contact with him. Sasuke just stared. Her hair is still short and pink, and tied up in a cute ponytail. Her bangs, however, are loose and frame her mature, beautiful, perfect face. Her body is slim, but strong. She had a "mess with me and I mess with you" aura around her. But although it is clear she's strong, she had no protruding muscles, her skin's smooth, beautiful. She wore dark green shorts and a magenta skirt that slit to show her thighs. She also wore a fitted, strapless magenta shirt. Her arms are wrapped with green strips of cloth, but Sasuke could see patches of skin here and there. Her legs are long and lean, her waist tiny, and her chest's not too big, but not even close to being small. She's perfect.

"Sasuke." Sasuke look at Tsunade.

"Hn?"

"I leave Uchiha Sasuke open for questioning."

"Why did you leave?" Naruto spat.

"To gain power."

Kakashi- "Why did you come back?"

"Didn't have anywhere else to go."

Tsunade- "Where's Orochimaru?"

"Dunno. Left him."

"Why?"

"Gained enough power. Needed to kill Itachi."

Sakura- "Did you kill him?" Sakura's voice was soft, beautiful, and feminine. But it had an edge to it. Sasuke shivered.

"Yes. And the rest of his group. "

Tsunade- "What have you doing?"

"Whatever Orochimaru told me to do."

Kakashi- "And after you left?"

"Wandering." Sasuke was wondering why he was telling the truth. Shouldn't he be lying? Then again, he did remember Tsunade slipping something into is cup of water, so he probably had to tell the truth anyways.

Sai- "Are you planning to stay?" Everyone sucked in their breath.

"Yes." Sakura wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She decided it was a bad thing. And Sasuke noticed. And he was determined to change her viewpoint.

Sai- "But will you be loyal to Konoha?"

"Yes. I hope to once again help the Hidden Leaf Village." And he meant it. And everyone else could tell.

Naruto- "But where will you stay? What are you going to do? You're still hated here, you know, teme."

"I know."

Tsunade- "Uchiha, if you do 100 hours worth of ninja work for Konoha and promise never to do anything rash on your life **(A/N: I sort of made this up. See, if Sasuke agrees and then betrays the village, he will die, so, yeah.)** then you can regain your title as a citizen of Konoha. You may stay in the Uchiha mansion, but when you go in and out of your house will be monitored by ANBU."

"Fine."

Sakura- "What do you want with us." It wasn't a question. It was much too harsh to be a question. Her tone of voice was no longer soft. Her aura had changed to "You've already messed with me, punk, so be prepared for me to kick your sorry little ass." Oh, god, Sasuke thought, she's scary when she's like this.

"Nothing, Sakura, I just want to rebuild myself. I've got potential, but I don't want to use my talents for the wrong side. Konoha is my past, present, and hopefully my future."

"Then why the hell did you leave us in the first place, Uchiha! Do you know what you did to me? What you did to Naruto? What you did to the entire village?!? What makes you think that you can just waltz through our doors after what you did? We finally let go of you, and here you are again! Bastard! Go back to Sound Village hell! You'll never be welcome here!" Sakura isn't on the verge of tears. No, she is much too strong for that. But she _is_ ready to punch Sasuke with her mad strength. Sasuke wasn't sure he was ready to find out just how many new techniques Sakura had learned.

Tsunade, sensing a forceful attack from Sakura, said, "Thank you Uchiha, ANBU will bring you to your mansion and when you report here at 5:30 tomorrow morning, I will have your first mission, and I will give you your chakra back."

Sasuke and the ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, you shall all get the next month off. Sasuke will be taking most of your missions. I don't expect his missions shall take more than a month. If he ever needs back up, I'll call upon you. Until then, rest. Take a well-deserved break. Sakura, I expect to see you at the hospital tomorrow. Your ward will be happy to have you with them for such a long period of time. You are dismissed."

And with that, the four ninja disappeared.

The next week went by like any other. The citizens of Konoha were informed of Sasuke's situation. Everyone went back to their lives as normal. Ichiraku ramen got more business than usual **(A/N: Guess why)** and the hospital was no longer backed up with patients, and many people with terrible sicknesses or wounds found themselves healed within hours of reaching the hospital. Sasuke wasn't seen at all, except once or twice when he was on his way home or in Tsunade's office. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Sakura hadn't come in contact with him since the day that he spilled his guts to them. And they hoped to keep it that way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Saturday, End of Week One**

Sasuke was on a mission with Tenten. Her weapon skills were needed. Sasuke was returning from the river to where Tenten had set up camp. He had just caught their dinner. Tenten had been apprehensive about working with Sasuke, and she still didn't see to trust him.

Sasuke brought his focus back into the real world, alert, listening for enemies. They were in enemy territory, and were positive they were going to be ambushed before dawn. They were both on edge.

Sasuke walked back into their small encampment. Tenten's back was turned. His foot snapped a twig while walking toward her, and Tenten turned on the spot, and shot her whole shebang of weapons at him.

"Get the hell away from our camp ya- SASUKE!"

Sasuke lay motionless, bloody, torn apart from the multitude of weapons that has just hit him. Tenten's skills have sure increased, Sasuke thought, slipping into a dark sleep.

A few hours later, Sasuke found himself in a hospital bed. Geez, he thought, that hurt!

He looked up, to the plaque above the door to his hospital room.

_Room 103, _

_Ward 1- Serious Injuries_

_Personally Overseen by **Haruno Sakura**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry that took so long!**

Once again, it is a lot longer than I originally planned it. I know this chapter wasn't really that exciting, but I needed to get all the interrogation and crap over with. I promise some fluff for both pairings in the next chapter. The next chapter is really where my summary fits in. Read it for an idea of what's in store.

I won't promise how long it will take me to update, though. The only time I really get large blocks of time to type is on the weekends, so approximate next weekend. But I have an interview at a school next weekend, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update. Cross your fingers and give me your support! And wish me luck! I'm sure I'll be fine; I have the power of anime and manga on my side!

**Review! **Wow! 40 reviews for just two chapters! I can't wait to find out how many I'll get for the next chapter! **Tell me who Sakura should end up with! **I'm still continuing that, and I will be for the next couple of chapters.

**I Love You Guys!**

Love always,

Yume-chan


	4. Time Together

**Hey! Yume-chan here!**

**Sorry I haven't updated**. And sorry that this chapter is so short. I visited a school last weekend, and I've had so many end-of-semester projects going on. So this time, I won't promise when my next update will be.

However, **I will continue the story**. I will not abandon it. So don't loose faith! My updated will come eventually, later if not sooner.

**Thanks for all of the reviews**, guys, I love you! This chapter, I plan to respond** to your comments.** I'm sorry I haven't been doing that. But I still really appreciate the support!

**Read and Review!**

Love always,

Yume-chan

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Haruno Sakura?!? Sasuke thought. Aw crap, I'll never see daylight again. She'll probably pretend there's nothing wrong with me and slip me poison in my sleep. And the sad part? This isn't exaggeration. He knew Sakura really _would_ do that.

Wow, Sasuke sure had caught onto his teammates feelings quickly, but he was taking this excessively lightly. He had broken Sakura's heart, betrayed her village, and tried to kill her best friend. She wasn't about to forgive him easily. And neither were Kakashi or Naruto.

He knew he was going to have to break down their barriers and tell their hearts he truly regretted what he did. He had to get them to realize he was their friend. For Sasuke really wanted to see everyone's smiles again. He missed them. He was _sick_ of hell with Orochimaru day after day.

For the past 9 years, Sasuke had to listen to Orochimaru reminding him of how useless his previous team was. But even though it wasn't true, it still pained Sasuke to hear.

Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi are the best team in Konoha. Everyone has heard about their amazing ability, strength, stamina, and knowledge. Each has particular areas of expertise, and together they complete each other, creating a super team. They don't need Sasuke anymore; he's out of their league. **(A/N: Not quite… hint hint)**

But along with immense praise for the foursome, Sasuke also heard a lot of 'what if' rumors. Many people thought that if Sasuke had stayed, and Sai had never come along, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would have been able to become even stronger than the Sannin. Even _more_ people seem to think the three of them have a bond that Sai wasn't able to recreate.

But Sasuke hadn't stayed. Instead, he had betrayed them all. And yet, they had grown strong. As strong as Sasuke himself. They, along with Sai, were the new Sanin instead. But they were still missing that bond people thought Naruto and Sakura were reserving for Sasuke.

Now he wanted them back more than ever. Not only for his benefit, but for theirs too. And he needed to get them back before Sai realized how to win over Naruto and Sakura's hearts.

They were going to put up a fight. But Sasuke was ready. He never declined a challenge.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke groaned. _Damn, these injuries hurt._

"Did you just groan?! Because your injuries hurt? Oh God! I'll call Sakura-sama right away! Where is she? She was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago!" A panicky voice shouted through the curtains around Sasuke's hospital bed.

Sasuke heard a beautiful, happy laugh.

"Daijobu, Hana-chan. I'm right here. Leave it to me. Come back in a few hours with lunch."

"Hai, Sakura-sama. Gambatte kudasai!" Hana-chan left the room, and the white curtains around Sasuke's bed were pulled back.

"So, the great Uchiha finally took a stumble. About time, you were way overdue for a mistake."

Sasuke cringed at the way she said his name. Whatever happened to 'Sasuke-kun?'

Sakura's voice was snide, mocking him. She was clearly having fun being the one in power.

"Sorry, _Haruno," _Sasuke said, putting emphasis on her name, "It's not my fault that your beloved Hokage drained me of almost all my chakra. And yet, it's amazing how I can work for 50 hours in just one week. I wouldn't be using that tone of voice, last time I checked _you're_ running on full chakra."

"Oh excuse me, Uchiha. But I didn't run off with an S-Rank traitor/killer/mad ninja on the loose and kill more people than I've seen alive.

"And by the way, I wouldn't suggest continuing to talk with force like that, or you'll be dead before I decide whether or not to heal you. Save your breath for someone else, at least. I'm not interested in your tragic story." Sakura spat, her brows furrowed in anger and her face dangerously close.

It took all of _her_ self-control not to kiss him.

And it took all of _his_ self control not to grab her face and make-out with her right there, right now.

_Why do they have to be so damn hot?!?_

Sakura, however, happened to be a master at self-control, and backed away at the lust in Sasuke's eyes.

_Dang it_, Sakura thought_, maybe I shouldn't be wearing this nurse's uniform. It's way too tight, and much too short. _She noticed Sasuke was staring at her. She smiled. So, after betraying her and breaking her heart, he wants her? This was going to be more fun than she thought. She was going to enjoy toying with the Uchiha, getting payback for what he did to her nine years ago. **(A/N: I just thought I'd point it out again, they're all 21! So don't go picturing teenagers flirting with each other. No, folks, this is mature adult flirting! Big difference. I _wanted_ to make them teenagers, but I thought if I decided to put lemon in it, it would be awkward unless they were older. So, now, they're 21. Live and deal.)**

The only catch? She had to prevent herself from falling in love with him. _Again. _This was going to be difficult. But Sakura never declined a challenge.

"Alright, Uchiha-san, let's take a look at ya." Sasuke pushed his blankets back, so Sakura could have access to his body. She unbuttoned his hospital dress, just down to his belly button.

"Sit up." He sat up. And she pulled the dress off his shoulders. His chest was completely exposed.

Sakura sucked in a breath. He had obviously been keeping up with his training. His chest was all hard muscle, no excess fat at all.

Sasuke smirked. Maybe getting Sakura back would be easier than he thought. Both of them were fired up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Picture someone saying this with an English accent:**_

Oh dear, the poor author can feel the anticipation and pressure not only from her readers but from her characters too. They're all saying the same thing.

"For god's sake woman, get them/us on top of each other and get it over with!" But no, the author feels inclined to torture you all and only give you fluff. If you want lemon or lime, you'll have to bear with the author for a few more chapters. **(A/N:D) **And the author just stuck her tongue out at me, the poor narrator. Feel bad for me; I have to deal with her. **(A/N: _ahem_)** Errrr… yes. Returning to the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura placed her small, delicate hands on Sasuke's finely toned chest and let her chakra loose into his body. It came back to her with a report of Sasuke's condition.

Much to Sasuke's disappointment, and to Sakura's too, although she wouldn't let herself believe it, she took her hands off his chest.

"You're badly injured."

"Could have told you as much." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Even with me as your healer, it will take days to heal you entirely."

"Figures." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Are you questioning my ability?"

"Indirectly, perhaps."

"Well, considering your life is in my hands, I wouldn't suggest questioning it, unless, of course, you wish to die." Oh, god, she really would poison him in his sleep!

"My apologies, Haruno-sama." Sasuke mocked, bowing his head as far as it would go when he was still sitting in the bed, with a huge trademark smirk on his face.

"Whatever, I don't have time to deal with you now. Hana-chan will be back soon with lunch. Press the pink button on the side of your bed if you need me."

"Will you come right away?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe. Half the patients in this hospital are pressing their buttons right now," Sakura said, taking out a map of the hospital that had pink blinking lights all over it, "I go to whichever patient I think would only call me in a critical situation. So, the more times a day you call me, the less likely I'll be there when you're dying. Just keep that in mind."

"What are the blue lights for?" Sasuke asked. There were almost just as many blue lights as there were pink lights.

"Those are all the nurses and doctors that are calling for my assistance. Pray that Hana-chan doesn't press her button too many times. Well, I'll be off. I'll see you later with the proper medicine and news on what medical actions I plan on making. Take care." And with that, Sakura disappeared.

Sasuke sighed. Not only had he succeeded in getting Sakura pissed off, but it seems that his Konoha headband was going to have to wait a couple of weeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A Few days later**

Sasuke had now been in Sakura's care for three whole days. He had had two surgeries, and been put on 12 different pills that he was instructed to take morning, noon, and night. And he had gotten some nice views of Sakura when she bended down. He was secretly glad that her position in the hospital required her to wear such a tight, revealing outfit.

However, the thing that truly amazed Sasuke the most was how respected Sakura was in the hospital. She was wanted by every nurse, doctor, and patient. Her medical skills were amazing. She could tell his condition in once glace, one look-over could tell her how bad the pain was, despite how impassive he tried to look. And every time he _was_ in pain, it was all gone the second Sakura touched him. She was truly amazing.

But taking care of Saskue was hurting her, he could tell. Every time she looked at him, it looked like she was remembering something really painful, like a parent's death, or the day she got expelled from a school **(A/N: These never happened, except for the parent's death thing. Sorry. They died. I didn't need them, so I killed them off.)**, or something. But he knew what she was remembering. Him. What he did to her, Konoha, Naruto, and team 7. She always seemed one nerve away from breaking out into tears, or one muscle twitch away from punching him to his death.

Yet, somehow, she had managed to go three days pretending he was nothing more than any other patient in the hospital was. She wouldn't last much longer, and when she finally did snap, it could be either his chance or his end. Funny the way life works.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

At 4:30 in the morning of Sasuke's 4th day in the hospital, Sakura came in for the first time since 11:30 the previous night. Had seen her five hours ago, but he was already missing her. Her touch, her genuine concern for his health, and her warm, green eyes that turned cold when she saw him.

And here she was, as beautiful as ever, short pink hair hanging loosely down, kept out of her eyes with her shinobi headband. It was obvious she had had another all-nighter (she had been with him the past three nights, so this was her fourth all-nighter in a row) her eyes had bags underneath them and she looked more tired than he had ever seen her.

"Do you ever go home?" Sasuke asked. _Jeez, Sakura thought, he sure had a way with getting to the point._

"No, why?" _So, Sasuke thought, she had been staying at the hospital the entire time? No wonder she didn't look too happy when Tsunade told her she had a month off. She probably knew she'd be at this goddamned hospital for the entire month!_

"Hn." Sakura smiled internally. She was glad he was feeling good enough to give her his predictable response again. He hadn't been saying much lately.

"Sit up," Sakura said in her professional, head of hospital voice, "I'll check your body over." Saskue sat up, and Sakura pulled his shirt off. He had decided that he wanted to wear normal clothes again.

Sakura pressed her hear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and to his breathing. Both were fast. Was that because of her?!?

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her face inches from his.

"You're breathing and heartbeat are doing better." They stared into each other's eyes. Green met onyx in an intimate moment. A moment that was all theirs. Both of them wanted to screw their common sense and pride and admit their feelings. But that wasn't possible, and they both knew it.

But Sakura could feel her self-control slowly slipping away… Both closed their eyes and began to breathe heavily, leaning in to close the few inches of space between their faces…

"Hey, there you are Sakura, I've been looking for you. You haven't come out of the hospital in four days, so Naruto and I are dragging you out to lunch…" the two jumped apart and looked at their intruder. Sai.


	5. Sorting out Feelings

**Hey Everyone! Yume-chan Here!**

**Thanks** for all of your immediate responses! It makes mo so happy to know that you all are happy, too. Oh God, I could get really sappy. This is the first time that I've put my writing out in public, let alone write a fanfiction, so I'm really winging this. But **I'm trying my best,** and it's great to know that you are all behind me in this!

I replied to **all my reviews for the last chapter!**

Just some notes:

**The story will continue.**

**I am in school, so don't freak if I don't update.**

**It's not too late to vote,**

**The search options will switch between Sakura/Sai and Sakura/Sasuke. Just to keep it fair. **

Read and review guys, I hope you'll stay with me for the entire ride, I'm sure it'll be an exciting, incredible one.

Love Always,

Yume-chan

P.S**. Happy New Year** and Merry Christmakwanzanikah or something. I'm so glad everyone liked my holiday messages to my reviewers, I got so many responses! May there be many chapters for 2007!

**Typing the next chapter, watching too much Naruto, and remaining forever yours, **

Yume-chan

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura and Sasuke jumped apart.

"Heheh," Sakura said a little too forcefully, her right hand behind her head, "well Sasuke, your heart beat is great!" She stole a glance at Sai. He glared at her for a second then turned to Sasuke.

The two pairs of onyx eyes met with one another across the room. You could nearly hear the explosion as the fire that blazed fiercely within their eyes with mounds of hatred, anger, jealousy, and passion met with one another. Years of unshowed emotions captured the moment, surrounding each of the three shinobi the room contained. And all because of their favorite, pink-haired kunoichi.

"Yeah, Sai," Sakura said, eager to break the uncomfortable silence. "Lunch sounds great. Sai plastered on his signature smile, and offered his hand to Sakura.

"C'mon, ugly, Naruto's waiting." With one last look at Sasuke, Sakura, holding hands with Sai, exited the hospital for a well-earned break. Sasuke stared at Sakura's back as she retreated from his room, wondering where she was going to eat. Well, wherever she was going, she was going to have fun with her team, wasn't she… But why should he care? It's not her fault he ruined her life…It's not her fault he now regrets it… **(A/N well, maybe it is)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah Sai?"

"Have you forgiven Sasuke?"

"No." Sai stared at her. She said it with such force, but he found it a little hard to believe. Seeing his skeptical look, Sakura glared at her teammate and took it as an opportunity to let out her bundled up feelings about Sasuke.

"I'm his doctor. Traitor or not, it's my duty as a Konoha medic nin to take care of my patient. My previous fan-girl feelings for him are gone. Even my respect for him as a teammate or friend or equal is gone.

"I admit he's got courage, though, to come back here. He says that Konoha was his past, and he hopes to turn it into his future. That, however, is foolish and stupid. He won't be welcomed back, mentally or physically. Keep that in mind Sai, I'm not the girl I used to be. I'm not even the girl _you_ first met. I'm 10 xs stronger and I increase in strength every day. Never, ever assume that I've forgiven Uchiha Sasuke that easily."

Sai laughed nervously. "Don't worry, Sakura-san, I have faith in you. I was just wondering.'

"You better have been," Sakura mumbled under her breath. If Sai ever admitted to the fact that he was questioning Sakura's strength, she'd add him to 'her list.' So far, it consisted of Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Naruto on and off. Right now, it was just begging for another name.

"Hey, by the way," Sakura asked Sai, tilting her head sideways at him, "We're not going to Ichiraku, are we?"

"Eheheheh… funny story really."

Sakura laughed. "It's ok, I know that's probably the only place you could get Naruto to go to. Ramen's not _that _bad…" Sai laughed too.

"Yeah, you're right. Naruto said he would only get out of bed if ramen was included." Speaking of the devil, the two approached Ichiraku Ramen, to find, what do you know, a large, spiky yellow head bobbing up and down. Someone was apparently enjoying his lunch.

"Yo Sakura-chan, Sai!" Naruto screamed, receiving some strange looks from passersby. **(A/N: I own the Japanese versions of time skip Naruto, and sometimes I miss things. Does anyone know what Naruto calls Sai? I'm too lazy to look it up.)**

"Hey Naruto, Beef Ramen, please," Sakura said, smiling at the dude behind the ramen bar.

Around a half of an hour later, the conversation between the three teammates took a turn for the worse. They, so far, had managed to stay on pleasant, non-Sasuke related topics. But Naruto, the ever-stupid one, decided that it was a safe time to bring up the topic he had been wanting to talk with Sakura about.

Ha. Yeah right. There's never a good time for Sasuke these days.

"So, Sakura-chan, how are things going at the hospital?" Sai glared at Naruto for bringing up the sensitive topic. Sakura, however, smiled and lifted her head up from her large ramen bowl.

"Things are going great, Naruto. Sasuke is improving everyday. With the treatment I'm giving him now, he should be out of the hospital within the next week."

"That's great, Sakura-chan!! And as soon as he's fit for fighting, we beat him into a pulp together until he begs for forgiveness." Sakura smiled sadly. He was definitely still the same Naruto.

But what worried her was the fact that Sasuke wasn't the same Sasuke. For one, he was claiming to be 'loyal to Konoha' not to mention the fact that he was more sarcastic and, well, emotionally different. If Naruto and herself _were _to fight the Uchiha prodigy, what would the outcome be? Hurt and mixed feelings? Questions of loyalty? Resolved conflicts and compromises?

Sakura knew that Naruto's intentions of fighting Sasuke were purely for her benefit…one would find it quite surprising to know how much a good shinobi is able to find out about a person from fighting them.

Yes, there would defiantly be an unpredicted outcome if they were to actually follow through with Naruto's suggestion. But whether or not Sakura would like that unpredicted outcome was just as unpredicted. Was she ready for that?

Eager to change the subject from an awkward silence to something a bit more positive, Sai started talking about the sudden wave of missions team 7 had received, due to Sasuke's hospitalization. Luckily, the subject stuck and Sasuke wasn't mentioned again.

Sai was confused. When he saw Sakura and Sasuke looking so intimate together like that, Sai had felt a spew of emotions he had never felt before surface in one big hot bubble. He had always cared for Sakura as a teammate, what made those mutual feelings of friendship change?

If Sai had an inner Sai, it would have said:

**Maybe the threat of competition for Sakura-san's heart made you realize how important she is to you/how much you love her : O!!!!!!**

However, so I don't mess with the all-great and powerful original Naruto storyline, so let's just say a little voice in the back of his told him that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours later, three of our four heroes were _still _eating ramen. Naruto had eaten a grand total of 32 bowls, Sai 9 and Sakura 12. Hey! She was in the hospital for three days straight! Cut her some slack!

"Geez, ugly, you've got some appetite for a girl."

"Correction, Sai, I'm a kunoichi. Big difference."

"My apologies, kunoichi-sama," Sai teased, bowing low. Both Sakura and Naruto punched him in the head.

When they finally left, after much debating on who would pay the bill **(A/N: It ended up being Sakura, of course)** Sai had two beautifully placed lumps on the top of his head.

"Sa-ku-ra-cha-nnnn!" Naruto whined/screamed into Sakura's ear as she turned on the path to the hospital, "Don't tell me that you have to back to the hospital already!"

"Sorry, Naruto, Sasuke needs me." Sai's eyes narrowed slightly.

"That bastard can wait a few more hours." But Sakura shook her head sadly.

"We both know that's not true. Besides, the longer I spend with him, the faster he'll be out of the hospital." Naruto looked down at Sakura with big, blue eyes.

"Do we want him out of the hospital?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled softly again.

"Well, at least out of ward." _Avoiding the question…_

"Alright… ja ne Sakura-chan! We'll drag you out for dinner tonight!" Sakura laughed, the first true laugh since Sasuke came back.

"Fine, but you're paying!" With a wave of her hand, Sakura disappeared from her protective teammates. Naruto sighed.

"Teme better get better quickly."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Coming to a mutual understanding with himself, Sasuke, alone in his hospital room, decided to only go after Sakura's _friendship. _He also decided he nearly had Sakura in his bag, so he decided to concentrate on Naruto. He'd be harder to win over than Sakura.

Oh how wrong he was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke was surprised. When Sakura returned, she treated him like a patient. Not anything more, not anything less. She had concern for his health because he was in her ward. She no longer blushed when she touched his chest. She treated him like she treated the man in the bed across from him.

Had he lost her?

That night, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi came into Sasuke's room. They found Sakura sitting cross-legged in a chair next to Sasuke's bed, writing something on a clipboard and Sasuke staring at the ceiling.

A heavy and uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Sakura looked up from her clipboard. Her eyes sparkled again at the sight of her team, Sasuke noticed.

"Hey guys, you still want to do dinner?"

"Yeah," Kakashi said slowly, careful to explain the boy's plan to Sakura in the most normal way possible. "We got take-out for the five of us. I thought it might be a good idea." Apparently, Sakura had different thoughts, based on her face.

But she smiled, another fake smile, anyways, and swung out a table over Sasuke's bed so they could all eat around it. Everyone sat criss-crosss-apple-sauce **(A/N: I just had to say that)** on Sasuke's hospital, Sakura next to Sasuke and everyone else squished on the other side.

"Well," Sasuke said, daring to test his old teammates' limits, "you've all changed."

"No duh, Uchiha-teme. We've grown out of our 'Sasuke phase' and found a real, amazing life without you." Oh, harsh. But Sasuke remained stoic, refusing to give the dobe the pleasure of him suffering.

The rest of the dinner was silent. No one said a word. Just as well.

As Sakura began to stack up the plates and throw them in the garbage, Sasuke made his move.

"Guys, I need to talk to you," Sasuke started slowly. Four heads turned. "I really want to, maybe, well, mend my ways. Seriously. I can't beat Orochimaru alone. I still have a life ahead of me. Please." _No…No… NO _

Naruto punched Sasuke out of the window as Sakura pulled out Sasuke's IV cord and Kakashi activated his Sharingan and Sai crashed down on the already empty hospital bed.

Ino, who had just walked in with a bunch of flowers, stared at the wrecked room in confusion.

"Eh? Eh? EH?" She was answered with four VERY PISSED shinobi pushing her out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I really, really, really tried to get this up before Christmas. However, the week before, I got the stomach flu, bronchitis and a three-day migraine. Not fun. Well, I finally managed to pull this together, so **hope everyone enjoyed**!

Now I have midterms, **so I might not be able to update for a bit**. Before the end of the month though! Maybe sooner if I get a lot of nice reviews… **So review** and please **wait faithfully** for the next chapter!


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys-

Yeah, I know, 11 months since I updated, huh? Yeah, I could give you the loooong, boring excuses for why I haven't updated, but I'll make a long story short: I started a college-prep, private High School. No fun, no free time. But we get three weeks off for Christmas Break, so I'm editing and posting and starting a whole bunch of stories then.

As for this fic, I'm not to pleased with the way that I started it. So I'm, re-writing the whole story, start to finish. (Thanks to Red Shagging Couch who gave me this idea) and will have all the current chapters along with some new ones up on January 1st. As a Happy holiday gift. : )

I dunno whether I actually want to delete the story and then re-post, but for the sake of current subscribers, I may just delete chapters and then re-post them one at a time.

So keep an eye out! Please and thank you!

B-chan- writing next chapter for Once Upon a Curse, too! Keep checking your email! (And call me, I wanna see you T.T)

大すきいも、

ゆめ


End file.
